Items
Items are objects commonly used in Wifiquest. most of them are weapons but some of them have other uses Weapons Science Wand The Science wand is a wand used by Zale. it seems to utilize exaggerated and Ginormous versions of scientific events and things (ex; a giant atom being split). Zale also is hinted at using it while in Alfheim to help make a robotic leg for his father. Hell Frozen Over Hell Frozen Over is a Harpoon and a combination off Bean and Frosti's weapons Mythical Fury Mythical Fury is Frosti's weapon and makes up the Projectile part of Hell Frozen Over. its name is a reference to the mythic type from sekaiju Eternal Freezer Eternal Freezer is Bean's weapon and makes up the gun part of Hell Frozen Over. its name is a reference to BanafritTheEternalFreezer from Sekaiju. Other Items Zale's Crown Zale's crown is a crown used by zale when at alfheim. it has no special properties other than showing zale's status L1Z Port A L1Z port is a port used by L1Z to take control of a machine or Vehicle. It is shaped like a trackball holder. Virinus's Technology Terraformer Virinus's Terraformer is a terraformer used by Virinus. its location or shape is unknown however Grow Ray Virinus's grow ray was used to make her son's horn grow when it was cut off. it is unknown if she has a shrink ray Floating Car Virinus is hinted at having a floating car. It is a reference to how Virinus in Sekaiju is an alien on a UFO Form Items Heaven Clouds Heaven clouds are an item that is part of Zale's Over Heaven form. Apsect Dress The Aspect Dress is a dress worn by Heimius when she took over Alfheim. Stands Heaven's Temperance Heaven's Temperance is the Stand of Doc Tor in MOTGquest. its original name was "crush" as a reference to Crush40. Its ability is to reset Timelines while posing as another stand Prequelle Prequelle is the stand of Fynevus. Its name is a reference to the Ghost song "Prequelle". its ability is to make whomever it touches very hungry and can get to the point of dying of hunger. King Frost King Frost is Zale's stand. its name isn't a reference to anything. Its ability is to allow whatever it touches turn into fragile ice and helped Zale and Fynevus get out of the dungeon that they were locked in during Heimius's Takeover. Viracocha Viracocha is Frosti's stand. as shown by its name and appearance, it is based on the Inca God "Viracocha". its ability allows it to create blinding light that can cause plants to grow at accelerated speeds. Ra Ra is bean's stand. its name is a reference to the Egyptian god "Ra". its ability allows bean to cure any negative effect if someone with a positive or neutral relationship towards bean if they are within 100 meters from him. however it is very specific and if a fusion has a person who has a negative relationship towards bean, the fusion won't have any effect from Ra. Nut Nut is Gelidus's Stand. its name is a reference to the egyptian Goddess "Nut" (pronounced n-oo-t). Its ability allows it to possess others similar to the stand Anubis from JoJo. It is also seen grabbing King Frost with its shadowy tentacles and despite being a shadow-like stand, Viracocha's light had no effect on it